The present inventin relates as indicated to a cooled enclosure, and relates more particularly to a cooled enclosure particularly suitable for use with animals, particularly dogs, for the purpose of maintaining a cooled surface on which the dogs may sit in order to prevent the dogs from being exposed to conditions of undue heat.
In the showing of dogs or other animals at meets or contests, the behavior of the animals to a significant degree depends upon the environmental conditions at the time of the contest or just prior to the contest. Thus, it is well known by breeders and showers of dogs or other animals that high heat conditions prior to and at the show often adversely affect the showing of the dog, with the heat affecting both the appearance of the dog and its ability to perform in the contest. The contests are often held in locations which are not air conditioned and therefore subject to relatively high temperatures during the summer months. If the location is air conditioned, the temperature is frequently not sufficiently low so as to be conducive to optimum appearance and performance of the animal, and this applies to situations in which the animals are transported to the location of the meet in air conditioned vehicles.